1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer for performing printing on a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printer that is connected to an information processing apparatus acting as a host and performs printing on the basis of data transmitted from the information processing apparatus. The present invention further relates to both a method for synchronizing time information transmitted from the information processing apparatus and the time information of the printer and a method for performing preprinting preparation operations by using the time information, which allows the user to perform printing with stability when he/she performs printing for the first time after he/she has bought the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some printers that perform printing on a recording medium perform predetermined preliminary operations before performing actual printing operations.
For example, an ink-jet printer that performs printing by using an ink-jet head, which ejects ink onto a recording medium, has a head-cleaning system. The head cleaning system is used for preventing the ink from drying when it is not used and choking the nozzle of the ink-jet head. For maintaining a good printing quality, head cleaning including a suction operation and a preliminary ejection operation is performed at predetermined time intervals. In many cases, the head cleaning is automatically performed at the start of printing. That is to say, the printing triggers the head cleaning.
It takes much time until the printing is started after the user gives the instruction to start printing, since it takes much time for the printer to become ready to start printing after performing many kinds of data processing. Further, the above-described head cleaning or the head maintenance can be performed after the printer is ready to start printing after it develops the print data to the buffer thereof. Therefore, the time required until the start of printing is determined by adding the time required for the head cleaning to the time required for the data processing. Accordingly, the time from when the user gives the printer his/her instruction to start printing until the completion of printing becomes long.
An invention for solving the above-described problem is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-163225. According to the invention, when a user gives a printer an instruction to start printing, a host that is an information processing apparatus (including a personal computer) transmits a preprinting notice signal to the printer before transmitting print data thereto. The printer translates the signal received via the communication means thereof. When the translation shows that the signal instructs the printer to perform preprinting preparation operations, the printer starts performing the preprinting preparation operations, such as cleaning required for performing printing, before receiving the print data. When the signal sent to the printer is the print data, the printer performs printing on the basis of the print data.
The preprinting notice signal transmitted from the information processing apparatus may include time information, an instruction to perform a preliminary operation, resolution of print area, image size, type of paper, feeding method, and so forth. Recently, the ink-jet printer, which is connected to the host and has communication means, calculates the non-operating time thereof by using the time information and performs cleaning including suction, preliminary ejection, and so forth corresponding to the calculated non-operating time. Incidentally, when the printer has a timer, which is used for measuring the non-operating time, and performs suction by using it, these operations are referred to as timer suction.
The above-described printer, which has the communication means for communicating with the information processing apparatus, uses the time information transmitted from the information processing apparatus so that the printer can perform preprinting preliminary operations corresponding to the non-operating time of the printer when the AC power supply of the printer is turned off. However, when the information processing apparatus transmits the time information to the printer for the first time after the user bought the printer, the printer cannot perform the preprinting preparation operations properly. This is because the printer does not have information about the time between the shipment time thereof and the time when the user will operate the printer for the first time after the purchase thereof.
To this end, a printer according to an aspect of the present invention performs printing operations on a recording medium. The printing operations are performed on the basis of the data transmitted from an information processing apparatus. The printer comprises a preprinting preparation unit for performing predetermined preparation operations. The predetermined preparation operations are performed before the printing operations are performed. The printer further comprises a storing unit for storing first time information indicating the time when the predetermined preparation operations were last performed. The printer further comprises a controlling unit that receives second time information about the current time transmitted from the information processing apparatus. The control unit also calculates the time elapsed between the time indicated by the first time information, representing the time when the predetermined preparation operations were last performed, and the time indicated by the second time information, representing the current time, and controls the predetermined preparation operations on the basis of the elapsed time. The printer further comprises an information-updating unit for updating the first time information stored in the storing unit at the time when the predetermined preparation operations are performed. The controlling unit controls the predetermined preparation operations irrespective of whether the value of the elapsed time is calculated to be positive or negative.
Preferably, the initial value of the first time information of the storing unit may be set to a time later than the shipment time of the printer.
Preferably, the initial value of the first time information stored in the storing unit may be set to a time determined by adding a predetermined time to the shipment time of the printer.
Preferably, the initial value of the first time information stored in the storing unit may be set to a time later than a period in which the printer is expected to be used, and the calculated value of the elapsed time may be negative when the printing operations are performed for the first time.
Preferably, the period may be determined on the basis of the lifecycle of the printer.
Preferably, when the calculated value of the elapsed time is negative, the control unit may control the predetermined preparation operations so as to suit to a case where the printing operations are performed in the printer for the first time.
Preferably, the printer may be an ink-jet printer, which performs printing by ejecting ink onto the recording medium by using an ink-jet head that ejects ink, and the predetermined preparation operations may be cleaning operations performed by the ink-jet head.
Preferably, the control unit may control the ink-jet head to perform the cleaning operations corresponding to the elapsed time.
Preferably, the printer may further comprise a table that defines the cleaning operations corresponding to the elapsed time, and the control unit may refer to the table on the basis of the elapsed time and may select the cleaning operations.
Preferably, the printer may further comprise a preliminary ejection unit for performing cleaning operations by making the ink-jet head eject the ink and a suction unit for performing ink discharge by applying a suction to the ink-jet head. The control unit may perform the cleaning operations corresponding to the elapsed time by using the preliminary ejection means and the suction means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for controlling a printer for performing printing operations on a recording medium on the basis of data transmitted from an information processing apparatus and predetermined preparation operations before the printing operations are performed. The method comprises the step of receiving first time information about the current time from the information processing apparatus. The method also includes a step of calculating time that elapsed between the time indicated by the first time information, representing the current time, and a time indicated by second time information, representing the time when the predetermined preparation operations were last performed. The second time information is stored in the storing unit of the printer. The method further comprises the steps of preparing by controlling and performing the predetermined preparation operations on the basis of the calculated elapsed time and updating the second time information stored in the storing unit at the time when the predetermined preparation operations are performed. The step of preparing is performed by controlling the predetermined preparation operations irrespective of whether the value of the calculated elapsed time is positive or negative.
Preferably, in the above-described method, the initial value of the second time information of the storing unit may be set to a time later than the shipment time of the printer.
Preferably, in the above-described method, the initial value of the second time information stored in the storing unit may be set to a time determined by adding a predetermined time to the shipment time of the printer.
Preferably, in the above-described method, the initial value of the second time information stored in the storing unit may be set to a time later than a period in which the printer is expected to be used, and the calculated value of the elapsed time may be negative when the printing operations are performed for the first time.
Preferably, in the above-described method, the period may be determined on the basis of the lifecycle of the printer.
Preferably, in the above-described method, when the calculated value of the elapsed time is negative, the preparation operations may be controlled so as to suit a case where the printing operations are performed in the printer for the first time.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printer that is connected to an information processing apparatus and comprises a program for giving the printer an instruction about operations. The printer performs printing on the basis of data transmitted from the information processing apparatus. The printer comprises a communication unit for communicating with the information processing apparatus, a receiving unit for receiving notice of time information transmitted from the information processing apparatus via the communication unit, and a storing unit for storing the value of an initial time. The initial time is set at the shipment time of the printer. The printer further comprises a calculating unit for comparing the time information and the value of the initial time and calculating the difference therebetween, and an updating unit for updating the value of the initial time according to the time information. The initial time is set to a time later than the shipment time of the printer.
Preferably, the initial time of the printer may be set to a time in the future determined by adding a predetermined time to the shipment time of the printer.
Preferably, the initial time of the printer may be set to a time in the future determined by adding a time as long as the lifecycle of the printer to the shipment time of the printer.
Preferably, the initial time of the printer may be set to a time in the future determined by adding a time as long as three years or more to the shipment time of the printer.
Preferably, the program may be a printer driver and the printer may receive the time information from the information processing apparatus via the printer driver.
Preferably, the updating may be performed at the time when the printer receives the time information from the information processing apparatus for the first time after the power of the printer is turned on.
Preferably, the preparation operations may be performed, the preparation operations being required for performing printing corresponding to the calculated difference.
Preferably, the printer may be an ink-jet printer, and the preparation operations may be any one of ink-suction recovery, preliminary ejection, preliminary heating of a fuser, aligning of a stepping motor, register processing of a printer head on the basis of the standard position thereof, initializing of a memory such as a command buffer or the like.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printer for performing a printing operation on the basis of data transmitted from an external information processing apparatus. The printer comprises a printer head for ejecting ink, a recovery system for performing recovery processing for the printer head, a memory for storing time information, and a controlling unit. The controlling unit controls the recovery processing on the basis of the time information, and updates the time information corresponding to the time when the recovery processing is performed. The controlling means modifies the recovery processing on the basis of whether the time information indicates a time later than the current time or a time earlier than the current time.
Thus, when the user performs printing for the first time after he/she has bought the printer of the present invention, the printer performs the preprinting preparation operations and printing with stability.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.